


Jean Gets Railed

by jootspiss



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, F/F, Pegging, Strap-Ons, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:06:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jootspiss/pseuds/jootspiss
Summary: Reader pegs Jean. That's it, that's all this story is.
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Reader
Kudos: 27





	Jean Gets Railed

**Author's Note:**

> Um, Hello all of you who are reading this! I hope you enjoy it (or don't-) and if you have any requests please drop them in the comments!

A few days ago, you had brought up the idea. After Jean had come home from work, you nervously asked him about a certain something you wanted to try. 

“I want to um...fuck you.” You said simply, chewing on your lip nervously and looking down at your hands. Jean simply stared at you, a blush growing on his own cheeks. He was trying to wrap his head around what you had said. He finally cleared his throat. 

“Yeah...sure, I’ll give it a try…” He said slowly, scratching the back of his head. You looked back up at him and grinned, jumping in his arms to give him a hug.

“I promise I’ll take good care of my Jean!” You said and kissed him on the cheek, making him blush more and smile.

Now here you were. A package with the harness and toy had come in the mail, along with some lube. You took it out and carefully put it on, adjusting the harness as you did. You giggled to yourself as the toy dangled between your legs, not used to the way it looked. You grabbed the lube and made your way to you and your boyfriend’s room. You gasped a little as you saw the sight before you.

Jean was laying on his back with legs spread wide open. His cock was hard and up against his stomach, leaking precum on his toned abs. He was waiting patiently for you and let out a sigh of relief at the sight of you.

“Damn baby...you’re gonna fuck me with all of that?” He asked, looking down at the toy between your legs. It was a 6 inch dildo, nothing too big or too small for the first time. You wore nothing else but the harness and he could not keep his eyes off of your chest. But, his attention was brought to the lubed up fingers that you had now pressed against his hole. He shivered. “F-fuck...it’s cold!” He complained. You chuckled and circled a finger around that ring of muscle. 

“Are you ready, baby?” You asked him. He bit his lip and nodded before covering his eyes with his arm. “If you ever want me to stop, just ask…” You said, placing a kiss on his thigh before pushing your finger in. He shivered at the sensation, but bucked his hips into your hand. Once you had felt he was stretched enough with one, you slid in another wet digit. He covered his mouth with his hand and let out deep, shaky breaths. You slowly worked him open, scissoring both fingers. Then, you slid them all the way in and curled them up. He instantly started to shake and moan loudly.

“O-oh shit! W-what the hell did you do…?” He asked while catching his breath. You smiled and did it again, feeling him tighten up around you. His cock was jolting and twitching on his stomach as more precum oozed out of the tip. You decided to save that spot for later and moved your fingers back out a bit more before adding a third finger. 

You finished stretching him out and slid your fingers out. You grabbed the bottle of lube and got your toy slicked up. Jean only sat there and watched, biting on his lip as he waited. You chuckled at his expression. 

“Someone’s excited to get filled up..”

“Oh shut up! It feels good and I want more!” 

You got in between his legs and rubbed the tip of the silicone toy against his asshole. 

“Are you ready, my love?” You asked. Jean gave you the okay before you started pushing your hips forward. He gripped at the blankets under him and let out a long moan. 

“B-baby...youre so fucking deep already…” He groaned. You watched as his hole took the toy, taking it all the way to where it met your hips. He gasped and shook under you as you gave him time to adjust to the size. “Please move already baby...I n-need you to hit that spot again…!’ You giggled before you happily did what he wanted, slowly thrusting your hips in and out of him. “C-come on...I can handle way more than that..” He scoffed. You rolled your eyes and said nothing, only lifting his legs up and pistoning your hips faster. 

He teared up at the sudden change in pace, cursing under his breath. “Oh don’t cry now, baby. I thought you said you could handle more?” You smirked and moved even faster, watching as he tensed up and whimpered at the way the tip of the toy abused his sensitive spot. His cock was twitching and bobbing around at the intensity of your thrusts. The slaps of skin against skin echoed in your bedroom, and his moans were getting more high pitched by the second. 

“B-baby- Oh fuck...I’m so close already!” He gasped, face flushed a deep red and his eyes filled with tears from the pleasure. You kept going and moved your hips as fast as you could, making sure to go deep. Suddenly, his body tensed up. You watched in awe as he made his mess all over his stomach, slowing down your thrusts. When he finally came down from his high, you slowly pulled the toy out and made your way to the bathroom.

When you had come back with a warm, wet washcloth, you giggled as you saw his face. He looked so relaxed and good with his eyes closed and his mouth slightly parted open, and you couldn’t help but be proud that only you could make him feel that good. You cleaned up his stomach and his cock, making sure to be careful with how sensitive he was. 

“God damn baby...I wasn’t expecting to enjoy it that much..” Jean said, looking away from embarrassment. You smiled and took the toy off, throwing it to the side before laying next to him and wrapping your arms around him.

“I’m glad you liked it! You sounded really fucking good…” You admitted. “I didn’t hurt you did I?! I tried to go a good pace but I hope I didn’t hurt y-”

“Shh...you’re so loud...I’m fine, baby, way more than fine actually…” He said, keeping his eyes closed still. “I just want cuddles…” He pouted. You rolled your eyes but curled up into him. You let him rest his head on your chest and you moved a hand up into his hair, running your fingers through it. You stayed with Jean like this for a while until he fell asleep, and you couldn’t help but giggle while you thought about what else you could try with him.


End file.
